Re-play Re-wind Re-do
by dauntlesslionrunner
Summary: Everyone is relaxing nicely in the paradise (after death cure) when suddenly Thomas feels a strange feeling rush over him and then things start to become funny :::::::::: I have changed the story a bit from the TMR series (the Gladers were taken one by one each month but WICKED kept them together for a while to train them, so they weren't in WICKED alone)
1. The box (edited)

**Thomas P.O.V.**

We've been in the paradise for a while now, about 3 months and everyone seems to have settled nicely. I'm sitting with Brenda on a hill watching the sun set when I see Minho out of the corner of my eye. When I turn to look at him his knees are up with his head laying on it and arms wrapped so you can't see his face. "Hey Brenda I'm just going to go check on Minho is that okay?"

"Sure," she says, "I'm going to go check on the girls from Group B," and then we both got up and went our separate ways.

When I get to Minho he lifts up his head and I see that his eyes are glassy and red...he's been crying. It was a strange and odd look because I have never seen Minho like this before, he never cries. "Minho?" I ask as I sit down next to him and pull up my legs to my chest

"I'm just still trying to process everything, especially with Newt," after he said that there was a long pause, and I shift awkwardly in my position, "Did you see him before you got to Wicked?" he asks his eyes starting to fill up more with tears. I don't know how to respond to this, _If I tell him then I won't have to hold in the truth anymore but if I lie I feel like I'm just slowly cutting away the rope holding us together_. "No", I replied, I then got this horrible bubbly feeling in my throat as if the truth wanted to jump out. He then went back and put his head on his knees again. We sat there for a while then it was pitch black, I stand up and shake Minho telling him that it was already night but he refused to get up so I leave him and walk to our room.

I go into our room, our room here in the paradise is cosy and every time I think of the room it reminds me of the Scorch, then the memory of the Cranks come back into mind and I shudder. Our room is a nice rectangle room stretching far to the right when you walk through the door. It has 2 double beds both on the same wall, some drawers, an en suite, a mirror and a nice plasma TV. _Well at least they finally had a TV after years of wishing for one, _I thought as I went to my bed and laid there watching TV.

After a few minutes Minho comes in, his face is blank and looks normal, as if nothing ever happened. He lies down on his bed and says with his normal tone, "Pass the remote shuck face, this show is too boring", I then chuckle a bit and toss him the remote. After 10 minutes of flicking through the channels he then turned off the TV and put the remote on the bedside table and looked at me. I suddenly got really nervous; he had a suspicious look in his eye and then lay down on his bed facing upward. "I somehow wish all this never happened, if I could I would go back in time and change all of this klunk", he said his head resting in his bed, "I wish that too sometimes", and then I dozed off.

**Minho P.O.V.**

I wake up the next morning and I start to go off into the woods to collect materials and take my daily run, I feel like running is now part of me and I can't quit it after all I've been through running and running for days on end. Then after not even 30 minutes into the morning I hear a loud bang and a siren wailing that sounded exactly like the glades siren, _this isn't the shucking glade, if WICKED is going to put me in another Trial I will not hesitate to beat them up, _I here everyone whispering and questions being raised, "What? How was this even possible?" "This isn't real", and many more questions along those lines. I run as fast as I can to the place where people are huddled and I see them surrounding a large box, large enough to fit all of us in. _Not another trial, can't they leave us at peace? _ Then my thoughts get disturbed as the door cracks open and I see a figure coming through. The person looked awfully familiar. The same pale skin, dark hair and blue eyes.

It was Teresa.


	2. Back at the start (edited)

**Thomas P.O.V.**

I heard the sirens and went towards the source, a big box, a figure. I stand next to Minho but don't say anything because I'm too busy in trying to process all of this. _Teresa? B-but I saw her die before we entered the flat Trans, _I turn to look at Minho and I can see the same puzzled look on his face. He used his face to ask the same question everyone is probably wondering, _how is she alive._

This couldn't off been real and I think that it's fake when a second later she starts to speak. "Thomas! Oh my gosh I missed you so much", then she runs up to me but with a little light skip in her step and her voice was a pitch higher, she sounded...girlier. This can't be Teresa because the Teresa I know does NOT act like this at all.

She then wrapped her arms around me and gave me a huge hug; it was a bit loose and not as tight as she used to hug. I see Brenda to my left and a look of jealously flushes over her face, but then I give her a reassuring face but she still looks jealous. Teresa stops hugging me and then says hi to Minho and everyone else not hugging anyone else...not even Aris. She is then about to hug me again but then I put an outstretched arm stopping her from coming any closer.

"How are you alive? Why are you so strange? You need some explaining to do. Who else is in there with you?" I shot questions after questions but then just as the last word escaped from my mouth a see another person coming from the box.

_Newt._

**Minho P.O.V.**

_ Great, _I thought when I saw Teresa_; who else would they bring back from the dead, Ratman? _Then a figure emerged again from the box.

_Newt._

I immediately ran up to him and embraced him into a big hug.

"Newt! You're okay I'm so happy!"

"Hey Minho, bro! I've been fine man stop worrying"

_What? Why is he saying all these words, bro? Is he still a... _I gulp at the thought, _crank? _Then he flicked his hair. _Okay something defiently isn't right here. _I then walked over to Thomas who seemed to have the same questions I did.

"Thomas, I need to talk to you"

"Let's go"

I turn around to see if anyone was following us but luckily no one was they were all still caught up with catching up with all the previously dead people. As I looked back I saw Alby, Ben and Chuck. Chuck! Then I stopped walking.

**Thomas P.O.V.**

I was walking along then realised that I didn't see Minho walking next to me. I turn around and see him standing still awestruck staring at the box in which all the dead people came out of-alive. "Minho lets go before they follow", he still stands there and then I stand next to him and try and follow his eye to what he is looking at.

It was Chuck.

I immediately started to sprint back and one question hung onto my lips, _Is he going to be the same Chuck that I remember,_ hoping with all my heart I sprinted and sprinted, then when I got there I embraced Chuck into a huge hug, he hugged back. "Hey Thomas!" we then departed from our hug, he then smiled his normal usual grin and I was happy to finally see someone normal, "Chuck! It's good to see you again, but why did you do that in the Maze, why?", "You needed to live", he said then his smile kind of dropped and his eyes started to water.

I remembered I needed to talk to Minho about everyone acting strange and then I realised that Chuck wasn't acting strange so I asked him to come over so we could talk. We ran back to where Minho was waiting and his face scrunched up, "Hey Chuck!" then leaned over to whisper to me, "Why did you bring him along?"

"He was the only one acting normal."

Then Minho shrugged it off and stood straight up again and we went to our room.

We both sat down on our own beds and Chuck sat on mine too. Seeing him again just reminded me of his face the second before he died. It was too much too bare, but I'm happy now that he is back and he is also sane and normal. "So", Minho started off by clapping his hands, "Chuck", pause, "Do you have any idea why those shucks out there are acting not like themselves?"

"Yeah, Teresa is acting like a...girl", I butt in

"And Newt was acting like...weird", Minho says

"Wait, Newt was there?" I ask, _would he remember about what he asked me to do, would he be angry, happy? _

"Yeah", I would've thought Minho would be happy but his head dropped down and he wasn't smiling

"Um...they were like that before we were in the box and after we were in the box"

"What do you mean by before Chuck?" I asked cutting in.

"Well it's a long story, do you guys mind?"

"Well we want answers so chat away, mind you this is the only time I'm letting you talk a lot", Minho said then lay back onto his bed, shooting Chuck a grin.

"Sure thing Minho, so it started when I blacked out, it was just when I got stabbed in the chest by the knife that Gally threw", he paused then took in a breath; a deep and shaky one, "I woke up and I seemed to be okay, no scars, stitches, nothing. I was then put into a nice little room just like this one and then told to rest; the guy who led me there had a nice white suit on and looked like a rat." _Rat Man_, I thought to myself. "So I was nicely relaxing there when I hear a knock and I see Alby and Ben, standing there and they rush in and we just hung out for a while, for a second I thought I was in the afterlife but everything felt so real, days and days and days passed and more and more people showed up then one day Newt comes and then Teresa, then after her, no one else, she was the last one." Teresa, the last one again, well isn't that a coincidence. Chuck then continued

"Everyone was settling in nicely and then the guy with the Rat face came and told everyone to come to this meeting room, we all followed and it was a huge room but it was full of beds and a lot of machinery, he explained it all saying that we would be able to go back to everyone we loved if we participated in the surgery, everyone agreed even the most stubborn, we went through the surgery, then it was pitch black, we were in the box in which we arrived in, we had little fight but everyone seemed to get along fine, everyone was acting strangely but I still felt like my same old self, and then we arrived." This all just didn't make sense, _if they all went through the same procedure why it is that Chuck is still the same old him while everyone else is like they are someone else. _I was going to ask why but then Minho stepped in and asked

"Why were you the same? How come nothing happened to you?" flooding Chuck with questions, then Chuck sighed and said, "I don't know but I think they are programmed to still help WICKED I think some of them are still alive and are using these people to spy on you, I guess it didn't work on me maybe because I am still too young." Then we all just sat there in quiet.

Many minutes passed then Minho said something so quietly I could just barely hear it, "I wish that I could go back and change all this, get all our friends back, not like how they are know, but back in their same old selves acting their same old ways no matter how annoying."

"I wish that too," I reply

"I wish that too", Chuck replying too.

"I wish everything would be normal once again", Minho said pausing after the last word. No one said a word after. The sun was going down and then Newt barged in and was acting like his new weird way, saying these strange words.

Newt said he was going to sleep in our room and we let him seeing how we still had some extra stored beds. We all slept that night and I could hear Newt snoring, but Minho and Chuck still seemed to be awake. "If only wishes came true", I said

"If only", Chuck and Minho replied. Then I slept and this weird feeling came over me.

I was in a room, no beds, but some computers and a desk, _This isn't my room where is everyone? What is this place_, questions flooded my head and then I see Teresa, _What is she doing here?_

"Hey Tom", she said, "Ready to continue to work on the Maze?" _What?_ I just thought, _work on the maze? I just escaped it_, then a person in a suit with a badge saying WICKED on it came in and announced, "The subjects will be coming in a few days to go into the Maze, so you better hurry and finish this maze before then or you're gonna be in huge trouble by the boss."

"What?" I ask no one in particular, "We're working on the Maze Tom remember? You and I are creating the Maze for Wicked..." she was talking to me as if I was an idiot. _Oh no this can't be happening, why am I here again? _Then only one explanation came into mind.

I've gone back in time.


	3. Morning Past (edited)

**Thomas P.O.V.**

_Back in time? _I think to myself, _is that even possible? How in the shucking world could I have gone back in time when there isn't even a cure for the Flare? _

I was going to say something and ask Teresa but then I remembered; she probably doesn't even remember being in the Maze. _Was I the only one that went back in time? _If I wasn't I was desperate to find out who else went back with me.

When I stopped thinking and looked around, the worker and Teresa just gave me puzzled looks. "Are you okay Tom?" Teresa asked, worry flooding her face

"Yeah", _besides the fact that I just went back in time and am now stuck in this shuck hole again_.

"Hey James can you leave us for a bit, I just want to talk to Thomas alone for a bit", Teresa asked the worker

"Sure", and then he left.

It was just Teresa and I in the room now and I walk over to the seat and shuffle awkwardly in it. I start to type away at the keyboard, moving little pieces here and there, typing in codes, and the whole room was silent except for the clicking and clacking of the keyboard. I turn to look at Teresa and she is just staring at me with her big eyes, not looking away for even a second, keeping eye contact.

"What?" I ask kind of getting sick of her staring; every time I look at her it just reminds me of what she did to me in the Scorch, I don't think I could ever get over that. Ever. After a few more seconds of silence, she speaks up, "Why are you acting all strange and weird. What happened to you?" I could tell by her voice she was concerned, "I-", I stop in midsentence, _I can't let her know about what's happening, can I_?

"I'm tired", I reply simply, she then looks at me and looks me up and down, then goes to working on the Maze, we then sit there in silence for the next few hours of working.

_7 Days Later_

**Minho P.O.V.**

_What in the shucking world is going on here, where am I; this is not my shucking room. _ I sit up from my bed and see Newt, Chuck, Alby, Gally, Frypan and a few others in the room all on bunk beds. I then sit there for a second wondering where Thomas is. _Probably going off with Brenda doing who knows what, _then someone groans and they raise from the bed, Newt just woke up, _what time is it? _Newt then speaks groggily, "Hey, Minho, Morning", slurring his words as he speaks, "Hey Newt..."

"Where are we?" he then looks at me like I'm stupid or something, "Um the WICKED place remember, we're about to be put into the Trials, what the heck has happened to you, did you get concussed or something", I was then more confused than ever, _Wait I went back in time? Is that even possible? _I then stop thinking and see everyone starting to wake up, Chuck is awake too and I wonder if he went back in time to seeing as he was with me at the Paradise, also with Thomas, _Thomas...where is he? _ "Morning Minho", his face still smiling and chubbier than ever, "Hey Chuck", I then drop my voice into a whisper, "Why aren't we in the Paradise?"

"I don't know", he replies still trying to hold up his smile, I don't think either of us want to go through that shuck maze again if Newt was right about us being in WICKED, face those same shuck grievers, and face the same truth over again. _If Chuck and I are here that must mean Thomas should be with us as well. _

"Want to get breakfast?" Chuck asks after a few seconds of silence

"Yeah", Newt follows as well as Alby towards the cafeteria for breakfast. _I NEED to find Thomas_ I think to myself, _he could have answers_, going down the hall towards where Newt and Alby go for the cafeteria, I see a boy standing outside a room looking down, he then turns his head towards us and I see his face. It's Thomas!

Ecstatic I run over to him and Chuck follows close behind; Chuck hugging Thomas in a big bear hug while I just give him a simple nod. "Thomas, where are we?" Chuck asks, worry flooding his face

"Don't know but from what Teresa said...we're at WICKED"

"So Newt was right", I mutter under my breath

"WICKED...the people that put us in the Maze?" Chuck asks

"Yeah", Thomas says, his eyes becoming watery at the thought

"This could be good guys", Chuck replies happily

"Good? Being at WICKED could be good?" I look at Chuck an eyebrow raised at his words

"Yeah, good"

"How?" Thomas asks, still as confused as me

"We could stop the Maze from ever happening"

"And how are we going to do that", I ask

"I don't know"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sorry for late updating but, these new chapters are edited yaaaay, so that'll be good right? Follow my instagrams if you guys want: /fourtrisglade (fandom) (fandom/celeb edits and screencaps) /chrissyxpunk (fanpage for Chrissy costanza/against the current)**


	4. Training pt1 (edited)

**Thomas P.O.V.**

"Hm...that could work", Minho says

"We can do that...we _have _to do that because I don't want you to put you guys through the maze _again_, I don't want to be in there, I won't be able to live through the horrors again and we can stop the flare...", I gulp at a bit at the word flare, the image of Newt lying on the road, blood streaming out of his head from the gun shot, floods my mind, _I can't let that happen again_

"Flare? That disease right?" Chuck asks

"Yeah the disease"

"Well how can we stop a disease, that's practically unstoppable", Minho asks

"I read this email that Ava sent to her colleagues, by the way Ava is the one in charge", I then recited what I remembered from the email to them and they both look at me with shocked looks on their faces,

"What? So they purposely spread the flare so they knew who was immune?" Minho by then looked really ticked off and looks like he is about to punch something, "Lets go eat", an angry expression on his face. We all just followed him towards the cafeteria and sat to eat

**Thomas P.O.V.**

We're sitting down for breakfast at a table near the furthest end of the cafeteria; we brought two of the tables together to make one long table. Sitting at our table is Gally, Minho, Newt, Alby, Chuck, Frypan, Jeff and some other people who I don't know. Minho is sitting to my right and Chuck to my left, for breakfast we were served scrambled eggs and a whole lot of bacon. The Gladers or "subjects" _I hated that name, _were going to go to enter the Maze in a week's time. We all ate in silence and then one by one we set our utensils down when we finished. Waiting until everyone was finished we got all our plates and headed off out of the cafeteria dropping off our plates as we did.

I was about to go to the room to continue working on the Maze when James stopped me in my path by standing there, he had wide broad shoulders and a sharp face, he had dark brown eyes to match his dark hair and his arms were massive.

"Um...could you excuse me please I need to um...get through...to the...room...", as I was saying that I was trying to find my way around him but he kept blocking me as if he knew my next move. "You ain't working on the Maze today bud, you're going to help show the subjects around and help teach them and train them. I don't know much just the boss told me to tell you this."

"Sure", _This'll be interesting_, I thought as I turned to go to the room where they were, James following me from behind. I knocked on the door and turned the knob to find it unlocked. I open the door and see everyone getting ready, fixing up their clothes, their hair or some, like Minho, and just laying there on their beds.

"Subjects! Listen up, this is your leader for today, he will be teaching you everything you need to know, and will be training you to survive!" James voice boomed through the room. Some didn't seem as ecstatic others but Minho and Chuck seemed to be excited. As they all started to come towards the door and line up, I turn around and another WICKED worker is standing in front of me, well two of them, I looked around to see James nowhere in sight. "Hey, we're gonna be your body guards today, in case any of these", then pointed at the guys behind me, "cause any trouble and James is watching over your other little buddy working on the Maze"

"Um, okay", I said quite uncomfortably, _they're going to find out sooner or later_, I thought. Then the one on the left, the one with dark brown hair, wide shoulders, and his chin was covered in stubble hairs and he also had a big nose, handed me a piece of paper.

"What's this for?" I ask confused looking at the piece of folded paper in my hand.

"It's your map and also tells you what activities you guys will be doing for the whole day", the same guard said. The other one seemed quiet, he had light blonde hair, a babyish face, big lips and thin eyebrows with blue eyes, _Isn't he a bit young to be a bodyguard, _I thought. I opened the paper and it had a map at the top of the page, and then underneath was time slots and then an activity next to it. The first time slot was from 9:30-10:00, and it said "Intro (this is when Mike and Liam will help introduce WICKED to the subjects and the subjects to you, so you are not required to do much)" Then I remember that I went back in time and none of them remember anything except for Minho and Chuck.

"Okay", I say clasping my hands stepping out of the doorway to make space for them in front of the room. All standing there in a huddle staring at me confused. "Mike and Liam, you want to just introduce them to what's going on here?" I asked the guys behind me. James stepped forward and starting to speak, his voice booming throughout the hall, "Subjects", _I despise that word immensely, _"today, you will be put into training for a new life, I was required not to tell you too much but this; the world depends on you guys and you guys should be grateful that you're here and not out there", he said pointing behind them.

"Our job today is to prep you, get you all ready, so co operate and everything will be smooth, don't co operate...you'll regret it", he said eyeing each and every one of the soon to be Gladers.

"Lets go!" he yelled towards them and then all of us started to head down the hall to a room

"Um, what's this place?" I asked Mike who was standing there behind me

"Training room", his voice plain and stern, he didn't sound like the talkative type. James opened the doors towards the room, it was plain and bright, glass room filled the sides and there was a big space in the middle of the room with a training mat. James then led Mike and I up some stairs leaving everyone else behind_. _We ended up in a glass room with monitors and a control desk with buttons and switches everywhere. In the middle of the control desk was a microphone.

"Everyone in the middle now!" James yelled through the microphone. Everyone quickly huddled towards there and then James pushed me forwards towards the microphone handing me a piece of paper. Awkwardly clearing my throat I leant in and read, "Subjects, this part of the training you will be practicing your combat skills, getting you prepped to survive. Each of you will be placed inside a room and given a task. If you do not complete the task you will _not _be able to exit the room, no matter what your reasons may be." I finished speaking and turned to Mike and James who were standing there. Mike gave me a nod and I turned back to the page confused. I realised that there was a bit at the bottom that I forgot to read. It had some instructions and I quickly typed the first set into the control desk in front of me and some stands popped up, only displaying 2 types of weapons; knives and spears. "You may now start"

**Minho P.O.V. **

"You may now start", Thomas' voice boomed throughout the room. Everyone looked just as confused as I was and soon everyone noticed the stack of weapons in the room and ran towards them, trying to get the best one, even though they all look the same. Being a runner before really helped as I ran in front of the whole pack. I look to the side and saw Newt running beside me with a smirk, _I forgot he was a runner once._ I reached the stack and got the sharpest looking spear and knife and then ran into a room that I saw was open, in fear of being attacked by everyone else. As I ran in the door locked behind me and Thomas' voice came through again. "Capture the flag"

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I'm so sorry, this was crap. **

**Going to try update at least 2 more chapters today to make up for all the inactivity and non updatingness… that's a word now, I just made it up and put it in the dictionary~ dauntlesslionrunner**

**Follow my instagrams; fourtrisglade main fandom account edits account chrissyxpunk againstthecurrent and Chrissy Costanza fan account**


End file.
